Reverse transcriptase-p30 complex was detected in the thymocytes and spleenocytes of AKR mice prior to the onset of disease. The amount of the complex is maximum when the clinical symptoms manifest. In order to inhibit such complex formation, several treatment of AKR mice, e.g., injecting polyA:U, interferon are now being conducted.